Wanted
by Blu Rose
Summary: Azure KitexNatsume Azure Kite did not know what it felt like to be wanted, nor did he understand human emotion, but one green-haired Edge Maniac can help him learn.


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own .hack G.U. or any of its characters, but she does own this story._

**X-X-X**

Azure Kite did not know what it was like to feel wanted. He was still confused about most human emotions, but he knew what it felt like to be _un_wanted.

Most of the time, Haseo would invite him and either Azure Orca or Azure Balmung when he didn't want to be bothered or was too angry to get into a conversation. They couldn't talk to the average players of the game. Those who weren't a part of Haseo's Member Address list only addressed them as _'Tri-Edge'_, and the _'winged guy'_ and the _'naked guy'_ and were too frightened to talk to them. Most of Haseo's friends were turned off by their appearance and the fact that they moaned like zombies and spoke only in garbled L33T.

Well, he may have been wanted by _one_ person, but he wasn't sure if it was the _right_ sort of wanting. It was from that girl, Natsume, who was obsessed with Tri-Edge--which she assumed was a weapon, not a data anomaly that almost destroyed the world--and the original Kite. Since she read his name upon making conversation with him, the green-haired girl became obsessed with spending time with him.

In the bits and fragmented memories that belonged to the one he was modeled after, he remembered seeing a girl that looked like her. She was shy and timid and weak... Nothing like the confident, strong young woman before him. She had the same name, too. And just the same, she had apparent affections for his predecessor.

Haseo had told the green-haired Twin Blade that Azure Kite wasn't a normal player, but an AI who only did what he was created for and what Haseo told him to do, and that he couldn't feel. Kite felt that was an insult because even though he didn't fully understand human emotion, he could feel and think for himself. He thought for himself when he decided to ignore Haseo's flash message and set his status to "Busy" even though he was merely floating around, watching Natsume from a distance.

After he began to understand human emotions more and felt a bit more wanted by Natsume than any other member of Haseo's group, the red-clad PC decided to give her a gift.

"Hm? What's this?" She stared at the weapon name that appeared on the screen. For the first time he could remember, Natsume's closed eyes opened wide, revealing forest green eyes that sparkled in happiness. "Th-this is...!" On the screen was the name _'Tri-Edge'_. Actually, it was a copy of his Empty Skies dual blades with the name changed by courtesy of Zelkova--one of the few members of Haseo's party who could read L33T and the garbled words of the Azure Knights. It wouldn't matter, though, because most people considered him as Tri-Edge because of his dual blades. "Is...is this really...?!"

Azure Kite gave a short nod. If he had the ability to do so, the AI imagined he would be blushing like an average human.

The Edge Maniac squealed in joy and held her hands up to her chest. A typical response that he had expected. What came next, though, he hadn't expected. She had kissed him on his pale gray cheek. The Azure Knight blinked and stared at Natsume as she pulled away from him, a blush apparent on her cheeks. Azure Kite continued to stare at her with a blank stare, but the green-haired PC couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, this is so nice, Azure Kite! It's just what I've always wanted!" Natsume exclaimed after she immediately equipped her new blades. "Thank you so much...!" And for a moment, Azure Kite swore that she stared at him the same way she stared at the original Kite.

He spoke in the most intelligible message he could, and Natsume could barely make out that he had written "You're welcome."

"I must give you something in return. Oh, I know!" A tone signaled that she had given the blue-haired AI a gift. The gift was her Spiral Edge dual blades, her most cherished possession as it reminded her of the happy days in R:1. And for the first time, Azure Kite's eyes showed a hint of emotion. Unfortunately, the emotion was doubt. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Kite shook his head slowly and continued to stare at her with emotion apparent in his eyes. A message box appeared that said "Are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Of course! I mean...while those Dual Blades remind me of...my past..." An image of Kite appeared in her mind's eye and she gave a fond smile. "But these blades are going to remind me of the good times I've had in _this_ game. The times I've spent with you!"

If he could do so, Azure Kite would surely have blushed at her last words. A "Thank you" written in L33T appeared in the message box.

"You're welcome. Now, how about we go to an Area? I want to test out my new Tri-Edge!"

Azure Kite gave a nod as Natsume invited him into her party.

Azure Kite is still somewhat confused about human emotions, but he's learning. He's learning slowly, but he's learning. He knows what it feels like to be both wanted and unwanted, and with Natsume's help, he hopes he will understand the most confusing emotion he wishes to study: love.

**X-X-X**

**I always wondered if Natsume would cling to Azure Kite upon seeing him. Even if he was only an AI copy, he's Kite's image and that would be enough for Natsume, wouldn't it? Like or not, I hope you review.**


End file.
